Harry Potter and the Noble House of Black
by phantompadfoot
Summary: Um.... can't really describe it. Sorry it couldn't be better. Some mooshy stuff, pairings at the moment are DMOC HPCC RWHG. Uh... some cursing.
1. Coming to Reality

Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters except for Prism. She was created by me. The rest of the characters belong to the literary Goddess, J.K. Rowling. And yes, if the first couple of paragraphs look familiar, it's because you have (if you've read OoTP). It's in that one chapter were… he dies…. It's so sad! They have to bring him back! They just have to! Contains OotP spoilers. If you haven't read the book and like surprises then go back. NOW! J/k. Now in this story we can just pretend that Hermione and Ron didn't know about… /his/ death. *tears up* Sorry if this is messed up. I'm kinda new at this. I think the rating is staying the same unless if I decide to do a major plot twist. Which… ya' never know. 

Chapter One: Coming to Reality

''Some that have died deserved life. Yet some that live deserve death. But can you give it to them?.... All you have to decide, is what to do with the time that is given to you."

-Gandalf-

Harry watched anxiously as Sirius dueled with Bellatrix even though he knew what the outcome was going to be. Sirius ducked avoiding another jet of light from Bellatrix's wand.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" He was laughing at her. His laughter echoed off the walls. Then he watched as Bellatrix shot another spell from her wand. This time it hit Sirius in the middle of the chest. Bellatrix shouted with triumph as Sirius' laughter died. He gracefully fell to the floor eyes still wide with shock and slid through the black veil hanging off the arch in the diased room.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!" 

Sirius was just behind the curtain. He, Harry, would pull him out. He reached the smooth stone floor only to be grabbed round the chest by Remus Lupin, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do Harry-"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry-"

"We can still reach him-"

Harry struggled uselessly against the strong arms of Lupin, but Lupin would not let him go....

"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing... He's gone."

"NO!" Harry screamed waking up. He sat up in his bed at Number Four Privet Drive and slowly lowered his right arm. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He heard distance thuds against the walls. "Crap, just what I need." he thought to himself, "Okay, Harry. Brace yourself." he closed his eyes tight making stars appear in them. BANG! The bedroom door slammed open unhinging itself slightly and a very angry Vernon Dursley appeared in the way.

"What is all this ruckus? This'll be the third time this ruddy week!"

Harry said nothing. Just glared down at his sheets.

"What is with you boy? Huh?! What is it? Do you live to make your aunt and I miserable?"

"Maybe," Harry thought to himself smiling slightly.

"Or... what's this? The boy is smiling Petunia. Smiling."

Harry immediately reset his face as Petunia and Dudley Dursley appeared alongside Vernon.

"What's wrong Harry?" Petunia asked yawning. Vernon stood there with his mouth open staring down at his wife.

Harry's eyes widened. Who was this person and what have they done with his Aunt? Usually if Vernon was yelling, Petunia was either (a) yelling right along with him, (b) glaring at him evily and pursing her lips, or (c) all of the above. Could this be that she was being understanding? Caring? Never before had she said his name. It was always "come here boy" or "Potter!" or "you." 

"Nothing... it was just... just a nightmare."

"Hm... Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. Quite sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Who is this woman?!" "Um... no... no thank you ma'am."

"All right then. Vernon, shall we just go back to bed?"

"Bu... bu, bu, bu,...." Vernon stuttered moving his hand between Harry and Petunia.

"Goodnight then Harry." she ended looping her arm through Vernons and dragging him out of the door and turning around to shut it as much as she could.

Harry waited until the Dursley's footsteps fell silent and snoring once again resounded from the doorway across the hall. "What the hell was that about?" he asked addressing no one in particular. "Who the hell was that? Hedwig!" He ran over to the window to retrieve the snow owl that was clutching a mouse in her beak and a letter attached to her outstretched leg. "Have a good flight Hedwig?" Harry asked unattaching the letter. Hedwig set down her breakfast momentarily to give a weary hoot and nibble of affection, then picked up the mouse again and flew over to her cage. Harry quickly recognized Hermione's neat penmanship on the address. Nervously he opened the letter.

August 18

Dear Harry,

How is your summer coming along? Mine is going along fairly well. Next week we are to depart for Paris, France. Have.... you got anything planned this summer? Mum says you're more than welcome to come with us. We won't be back until the start of term, which is, excitingly, a week from now. Ron is already attending. Oh, please say you'll come Harry. I don't want to be left alone with Ron for the rest of the summer. Ask your Aunt and Uncle. Hopefully they'll allow you to come. I don't know why we're going. Now that V-Voldemort's returned I don't see why mum would want to travel but perhaps it would relieve some of the surrounding stress that has been pressed upon us. Have you gotten your O.W.L.'s yet? I'll have to write about mine (or show them to you) in my next letter (or when we go to France). I've heard that Ron has been practicing. Fred and George have written me (strangely) saying that they practice almost daily with their brooms and a football. Evidently he's not dropping it near as much now. Although they'd have to bewitch the yards to sing "Weasley is our King" in order to push some of the necessary stress upon him. Their joke shop is coming along quite well. Maybe we could check it out next time in Diagon Alley. Anyway write back about France. Mum will need to know as soon as possible so she'll be able to book your ticket. Hopefully they'll allow you to come. Well, talk to you soon!

Yours Truly,

Hermione Granger

PS 

How's Snuffles?

Harry ended the letter folding up and re-unfolding it again to read the last line. "How's Snuffles?" He felt a pang of guilt to realize that he had not even told Ron and Hermione about Sirius. He himself was not ready to say those words. "Sirius is dead." just made it seem so... final. He looked out the still open window at the purplish-blue sky. A new day had begun. He closed his eyes as the morning fresh air blew in on his face. Then a face appeared inside his head. The face was smiling. Brown, sparkling eyes, and long shaggy brown hair. Sirius' mouth opened in silent, rarely heard, laughter. Harry wanted to turn back time. Re-live every single moment he had with Sirius. The jokes, the lovable old stray that dared to hide out in Hogsmeade to get closer to Harry. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words. Then as quickly as the happy face of Sirius appeared, it banished. Nothing more than a memory. Harry opened his eyes and peered sadly out at the now orange sky. Three years ago, he remembered, I saw Sirius for the first time. That night as I flagged down the night bus. He was checking up on me. Not as a human but as a shaggy dog. Then he laughed silently to himself as he remembered how he thought it was the Grim and how he thought death was upon him every time Sirius appeared anywhere near him. And now.... he added the laughs dying, I will never see him again. He then retreated to his trunk and retrieved a small photo album. He flipped it to the page of his parents wedding. There standing at his fathers side was Sirius. The photo of Sirius smiled and waved up at him. Harry felt his eyes sting and he smiled weakly and waved back. The smiling Sirius stopped and looked up at him with worry written on his face. Harry very gently shut the album upon the worried Sirius and decided to retreat outdoors. 

It was very early and wet inside his aunts flower bed. A mosquito buzzed annoyingly around his ear. Harry watched as old Mrs. Figg turned the corner with her walking stick and carpet bag. Harry stood up on his knees actually hoping to catch her eye. She stopped and waved excitingly at him with an old wrinkled hand. He waved back and allowed the old lady to continue with her business. Just last summer Harry had learned that he was being watched by Mrs. Figg, who was a squib. This rekindled a respect for the old woman. Harry flopped back into the damp soil and watched as a lizard scuttled out of his way. The sun was just peeking through a cloud near the horizon. Banging came from inside the house and then a big flump sound floated out the open window and over Harry's head. His lovely cousin was up. Actually since the previous summer when he, Harry had saved Dudley's life, Dudley had lightened up a bit. Clattering of pots and pans were heard from the kitchen. Slowly Harry stood up out of the moist soil and walked around to the back door by the kitchen. His aunt was standing at the stove cracking open eggs into warm skillet. Silently he opened it and tip toed over to the refrigerator.

"Good morning Harry." Aunt Petunia said not looking away from her skillet.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep okay after you had that nightmare?"

"Er- yes ma'am. Thank you.", he lied. 

"Mmhmm. Did you receive any letters lately?"

"Urm- yes ma'am."

"Really? From who?"

"My friend. Hermione Granger. Aunt Petunia, may I ask you something?"

"Yes of course. What is it?" she said wiping her hands on her apron and turning to face Harry.

"Um, Hermione was wondering... well her family is going on a trip to Paris.... and she was wondering maybe.... if.... if I could go with her."

Petunia bit her lip thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose that would be fine." she then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Just don't tell Vernon. He's always wanted to visit France." Then winking at him she turned back around and continued to cook breakfast which was weird in itself.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry then hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. He got out a piece of parchment and his quill.

August 21

Dear Hermione,

My aunt says it's okay if I come along to France with you. This is going to be so much fun. I'll wait until I see you to talk about Snuffles. He.... hasn't written me lately. And I don't think it would be safe to talk about that here not with You- know- who back. Anyway, see you next week then!

Yours,

Harry 

He closed the letter, and sealed it after re-reading it.

"Hedwig." he crooned over the top of his wardrobe, "Come here please."

She flew down and held her leg out to him.

"Can you take this to Hermione for me please? Be careful." he replied as she nibbled at his finger affectionately and flew out his open window. He sighed and sat back on his bed watching as her wings flapped out of sight.

He then thought glumly about the day ahead of him. It was to be filled with more bike riding, no doubt. Trying to out run Dudley's pack of cronies had became a recent and unpleasant ritual for him. Although Dudley, himself never beat Harry up, he never out lawed it to his little pack either. He, Harry, had confronted his cousin on this. The reply he got was, "Well, can't expect me to stop everyone beating up on you now can we? I have to up keep my personality and appearance you know.''

Yes he knew. He knew only too well. Dudley was one of the head weight boxing champions at his school. ''Wonder why?'' Harry thought amusedly to himself. Then he turned his thoughts upon the upcoming adventure.... or the girl he was taking it with. He couldn't remember how he had lived before he met Hermione Granger all he knew was he didn't like it. He knew however that he did like the hugs and pecks on the cheek she gave him. He thought that counted for /something/. But then again she did the same to Ron. But /he/ liked Hermione. And Ron just acted like Hermione was another friend so..... but then there was Cho, he liked her too, and she /definently/ seemed to like him back. If only he could talk to her without having to approach the subject of Cedric Diggory's death or face her crying... Harry quickly shook his head to clear his thought. It was just too confusing. Things would lay themselves out in due time. Hopefully they would lay them out the way he, Harry, wanted them too. His thoughts were interrupted by an angry "POTTER!"

He winced as his uncle bellowed his name and began to sulk down the stairs. "Yes sir," he mumbled as he stepped on the last step. Then he turned the corner to the den and was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione with rather straight hair.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked as Hermione ran up to him and embraced him tightly. His head began to spin, it just felt so good to know that he was ''loved'' by /someone/.

''Oh, Harry! I just couldn't leave you here for another week! I know how they treat you.'' she whispered.

"Actually it hasn't been that bad.''

''Are they ill?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

''What? No, no... I'll explain later. Did you come by Floo-''

''No. We came the /normal/ way.'' she said smiling.

Oh that smile. That beautiful smile. That was the smile that sent his stomach into cart wheels.

''That's probably a good thing. You should have seen what happened back in Fourth year when the Weasley's traveled here by Floo Powder. And who's 'we'?"

"Oh, Me, my mother, and Ron of course.''

''Ron's here?!''

''Yes! He's just outside.''

''Boy.'' Uncle Vernon said.

Harry looked at him and he looked quite angry. His mustache was twitching and the large vein in his purple small yet large neck was poking through the skin and his hands were clenched tightly into fists.

''Oh yes, Hermione, this is my Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon, this is Hermione.''

''How do you-'' Hermione said offering a hand to Uncle Vernon. He quickly snatched his out of reach, "do?'' Hermione said smally, taking her hand back.

''Ve- Very fine thank you. Boy. What is going on?''

''Oh hello there. You must be Hermione Granger." Aunt Petunia said coming in and wringing Hermione's hand, ''Very nice to meet you. Are you taking Harry today?''

''Yes, ma'am.'' she said startled.

"Good. Well you've already met my husband.'', she noted to Vernon who was standing there, lips spread apart in awe, ''Oh Vernon stop gawking! It's impolite. Hermione would you like some tea?"

''Um... no thank you. My mother is expecting me back in the car.''

''Oh your mother's here?! Oh, well I'll just go and introduce myself. Harry pack your things and you may leave.'' she said bustling out of the house.

''Yes ma'am.'' Harry said. That was quite a sight. Uncle Vernon, Harry, and Hermione standing gawking at the open door Aunt Petunia just left through.

''I'll just... go pack then.'' Harry said. His eyes grew wide as Vernon turned around and glared at him.

''I'll- go help him.'' Hermione said, then she linked her arm with his and ran up the stairs, Harry in tow.

"Man. I feel like I just walked into a prison. Oh, no offense.'' Hermione said walking into his room with the prison style door and the single square opening through which meals where pushed through.

Harry chuckled, ''None taken, trust me, none taken. Now I just gotta pack.'' he said walking over to his wardrobe and pulling clothes and, without taking them off the hangers, jamming them into his trunk.

"Harry!''

''What?''

''You can't pack like that!'' she said racing over to the trunk and pulling out all those clothes, ripping them off the hangers and folding each one identically like the other.

Harry walked over to her and grabbed her hands, holding them close to his chest. ''I guess this is due time.'' he thought to himself.

''What? What's this?'' Hermione said edging closer to him.

''Don't do that.''

''But... why? Oh Harry, your clothes are going to get wrin-'' she was stopped by Harry's finger.

''Shhh. You remind me of my Aunt, and that's not a good thing.'' he said, then he kissed her lightly.

''-kled.'' she answered as he let her go, "What was that for?"

''Can I confess something to you?"

"Of course Harry. You can trust me.''

''I've, um... I've liked you ever since the fourth year.'' I think, he thought to himself.

''You have? I've liked you ever since second.''

''Really?''

''Yes.''

''Wow. So we're...''

''Yeah I guess we're....''

''Let's not tell Ron about this.''

''Yeah, I don't think he'd deal with it well.''

"Probably not. Well we shouldn't keep him waiting.''

''Yeah...'' 

''Not tell Ron about what?'' Ron said coming in the door, ''Hiya, Harry!''

''Ron. It's wonderful to see you here.'' he said quickly dropping Hermione's hands.

''Thanks. Listen, mate, I just passed your uncle coming up the stair. He looks like a wound rhinoceros.''

''I would take /that/ as an improvement. Usually he just looks like a pig.''

The three of them laughed and continued packing. Once his books, parchment, ink, quills, clothes, robes, and wand were tucked securely in his trunk they walked down the stairs. Ron and Harry carried the trunk and Hermione carried Hedwig's cage and Harry's Firebolt.

''So mate. How's your summer been?'' Ron asked as they walked past a very agitated, still glaring Uncle Vernon.

''Aw, it's been pure torture Ron. Pure torture. I think I would have been better if I was hanging by my thumbnails in Filch's dungeons.'' Harry replied after walking out of the house. 

"Oh, I don't know mate. That sounds pretty painful.'' Ron said rubbing his thumbs.

"Yeah, well, Uncle Vernon's is acting like a Rotweiler that's smelled blood, and my cousin's /still/ beating me up. Although it's better now.'' he ended smiling at Hermione.

''But you saved his life!" Hermione said shifting the owl cage under her arm.

''Yeah. Tell him that. And my Aunt.... man she's acting really weird lately.''

''How can you say that? I think she's a rather nice lady.''

''Exactly.'' Harry replied to Hermione.

''Oh. Mum, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum.''

"Hello Mrs.Granger.'' he said offering her a hand.

''Hello Harry. Hermione's told us so much about you.'' she replied taking it.

''Really?'' he said looking at Hermione who smiled shyly.

''It's so nice to have someone not gawking at my scar.'' he thought to himself. "Thank you for taking me to France with you Mrs.Granger.''

''Oh, it's nothing, my husband just got premoted. From what Hermione's told us you've been a great friend to her. Well come on, let's get your stuff situated here.'' she said stepping to the trunk of the car and opening it, "Let's put your trunk in first. Yes, there you go. Now the broom, and the bird cage can go in the front seat. Good. I think we're ready. Good bye Petunia. We'll have to get together sometime and have one of those Tupperware parties.''

''Oh yes we will. Good bye Harry. You have a good year.''

''Thank you Aunt Petunia. Good bye.'' he said ducking into the back seat of the car between Hermione and Ron.

''Everybody ready then. Here we go.''

''So Harry. Did you get your O.W.L.'s yet?'' Hermione asked.

''Yes, I did.''

''How many did you get?'' 

''Eleven.''

''That's rather good. Ron?''

''Ten.''

''Great job!''

''What about you then?'' Ron asked taking a chocolate frog out of his pocket. ''I know you're just dying to tell us.''

''I got twelve.''

''Really? Full house. Congratulations.'' Harry said.

''Thanks. It is better than what I expected.''

"Really- Uh, Harry. Is that Hedwig?" Ron asked.

''What? No, that's nonsense. Hedwig's at my house.'' Hermione said.

''No, it can't be Hed- Hedwig!'' Harry exclaimed looking at the bird flying along outside his window. He quickly rolled down the window and watched her swoop in and land on his leg. ''I'm sorry Hed. I didn't see ya' there. Forgive me?'' Hedwig nibbled at his finger and closed her eyes.

''Speaking of owls, Harry. Has... Snuffles written lately?" Ron asked pulling a chocolate frog out of his pocket. He and Hermione leaned in to Harry to listen.

''I didn't tell you did I?'' Harry replied glumly.

''Harry, what? You didn't tell us what?" Hermione said.

''Remember that night... at the ministry..." he paused and watched his friends nod, "Well... Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Sirius showed up there along with Professor Dumbledore....''

''And...'' Ron said chomping the head off of his Chocolate Frog.

''Sirius fought Bellatrix. You remember her? The one who...''

''...did /that/ to Neville's folks, yes we remember. To the point Harry!'' Ron said impatiently.

''Well...'' he paused a moment and sighed as if he was finally coming to reality.

"What mate? Out with it!'' Ron exclaimed again.

''She... she killed him.''

''Killed... who, Harry?'' Hermione said numbly.

''Sirius.... Sirius is dead.''


	2. In Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: In Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: **/sighs/ Do you honestly think I own Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter or any of the other characters (although Prism is mine) I would soooooo not be here typing in my parents bedroom. Please R/R!**

''No... Harry, no. He can't be...'' Hermione gasped covering her mouth with her hand.''Okay, mate, quit jokin' around.'' Ron said as the Chocolate Frog head fell into his lap.

''I'm not joking. Why do you think I would joke about something like that, Ron?'' Harry said.

''No, Harry, he's not dead. Please say he isn't.'' Hermione said, tears streaming down her face.

''He's- oh Mione', please don't cry. Come here, please don't cry.'' Harry said hugging Hermione.

''He can't be dead! He was the nicest person I've ever met. He- he just can't be dead.'' she sobbed into Harry's neck, ''We didn't even get a chance to clear his name.''

''I know, Mione', I know. It's gonna be okay. We'll be here for each other.'' he said placing a kiss on her head.

''Uh...'' Ron uttered staring at the two, ''Did I miss something here?''

Harry glared at him over the top of Hermione's head.

''What? Are you guys together now?'' he asked allowing the Chocolate Frog head to melt in his clenched hand (A/N, Oooh, jealousy, jealousy?).

''Yes, Ron we're together! You know you should be a little more compassionate when you learn a close friend of yours has died!''

"I- I am. What makes you think I'm not?'' he stuttered.

''Just the fact that your makin' some big deal about Harry and me being an "item'' when you should be worrying about what we're going to do now! I mean one of the OotP is dead. Doesn't that worry you Ronald Weasley?''

''It-it does...''

''Just... don't say anything else Ron. Nothing else.''

''I- I-.''

''Nothing, Ron!''

''I'm sorry all right! God, Don't you get it. I deal with things through sarcasm. Don't you get /my/ way of coping? Don't you get that I may not be the crying type?'' he stopped and shuddered slightly at the thought of him crying, ''I cope by avoiding it. Blimey, we're not even at school yet, Hermione, and you're already fighting with me. Can't we just have one freakin' year without fighting?" he replied angrily.

''Ron, I-''

''I don't want to hear it, Hermione.''

''Ron, I'm sorry. This is getting to me. Please forgive me!'' she replied threading her arms around his neck.

Ron's face hardened, then it softened and he turned around and hugged her back, "Oh Mione'. You know I always do. Do you know what we need?''

"What?'' Hermione asked releasing Ron and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

''We need to visit my brothers.''

''Ron. It'll take all day to get to Diagon Alley.'' Harry said as Hermione came over and leaned into him.

''Who said we were goin' to Diagon Alley?''

''Wha- Oh!''

"Mmhmm. Mrs.Granger."

"Yes, dear.''

''Do you know the way to my house?''

Hermione, Ron, Mrs.Granger, and Harry crept around to the back gate of The Burrow. Silently they pushed it opened and winced as it creaked.

''Ronald Weasley! Why didn't you tell your dear mother you were bringing Harry home today? You scared me half to death.'' Mrs.Weasley said rushing around and grabbing her son in a rib breaking embrace.

''Mum, I'm fine. Mum- get off!''

''Welcome Harry dear, and Hermione dear. And Mrs.Granger! Welcome.''

''Thank you Molly.''

''Well what are you guys still doin' outside. Come, let's go inside and have some tea.''

''So what are you fella's doin' home?'' Mrs.Weasley asked Ron over her tea cup.

''We just came home to use the fireplace. We're going to visit Fred and George.''

''Why?''

''Did you hear about Sirius?'' Hermione quietly asked the older, red headed woman.

''Ah, that I did.'' she sighed and took a sip out of her tea cup.

''You mean you knew?'' Ron said setting his tea cup, picking it up and sipping out of it again.

''Well, yes. Yes, I did. Arthur and I both knew.''

''And you didn't tell me?!'' he replied slamming it down breaking the handle.

''No... no we didn't.''

''Why?''

''We thought it would be best for you to hear it from Harry.''

''From Harry? Well he told us in the car. He made Hermione cry. Do you know how much it hurts to see Hermione cry mum? You could have at least told me so I could tell Hermione and I wouldn't have to see her cry. At least then she'd be at home and by now she wouldn't be all teary eyed around me cause' I can't stand it! Come on guys. If you need us we'll be at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.'' he said standing up and walking over to the fireplace. He took a handful of the powder in the flower pot and threw it into the fireplace stepping back as it sprang green.

''Diagon Alley!'' he screamed stepping into it and disappearing with a loud roar.

''Mum why don't you stay here with Mrs.Weasley? We shouldn't be to long.'' Hermione said standing up and taking Harry's hand.

"Sure dear. You two have fun.''

''Oh, we will.'' she replied smiling at Harry. They walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder, stepped into the fire and screamed "Diagon Alley!'' and disappeared with yet another loud roar.

''What do you mean we'll have fun?'' Harry said as they laid on the soot covered floor of Florish and Blotts.''I mean, this.'' Hermione replied taking Harry into her arms. She laced her fingers around his neck and kissed him gently.

''Er-hem. As much as I hate to see this....uh.... break this..... pationate moment... I believe we're here to see Fred and George, to deal with a loss.'' Ron said looking down on the couple.

''Oh... yeah.'' Hermione said standing up and brushing off her muggle jeans.

''Yeah. What store number was that again?'' Harry said standing up hastily.

''Number Ninety-three. Don't you remember from last year? 'If you are interested in our portable swamp you can come and visit us at number ninety-three Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, our new premises.' You don't remember that?''

''Oh yeah. I remember. That was the day Umbridge went mad. Oh that was fun.'' Hermione said biting her lip thoughtfully.

''That was fun? We broke like, what, six school rules Hermione! Is this coming from /the/ Hermione Granger's mouth? The 'Now I'm going to bed before you get us all killed, or worse expelled' Hermione Granger?!'' Ron said unbelievably.

''Yes, I know, but... she was like the devil's wife.''

''Really. I thought she more resembled a toad.'' Harry said hugging her.

She giggled slightly, ''Yeah, you're right.''

''Okay, love birds. It's getting late. We need to get home soon.'' Ron said tugging on Hermione's wrist.

''Oh all right! Let's see here,'' Hermione said, ''Ninety-seven, Ninety-five, ah, yes. Ninety-three. Fred, George!"

''Hermione! How are you?'' Fred said coming up and hugging Hermione.

''I'm good, good, how are you?''

''Oh, we're good, great in fact. Business is booming!''

''Hiya, mate. What's up?'' George said wringing Harry's hand.

''Nothin' much, George. What's new with you?''

''Pink Eye Pasties.'' he said supplying red one from his pocket, "They give you a nasty bout' of the Pink Eye, then you just eat this,'' he said supplying a blue one from his pocket, ''and it's gone.''

''Wow. Did you ever find the cure for the Fever Fudge?''

''Nah, mate. I've sprouted a few new blisters trying to find one.'' he said glumly.

Harry winced out of sincerity for George, "Well, don't pull one on me.''

''Ah, no worries mate. I'm close to a cure.'' Fred said coming over and wringing Harry's hand, ''How are ya'?"

"I'm fine, Fred, how are you?''

''I'm good, good.''

''You didn't tell /me/ you were close to a cure.'' George said to Fred.

''I didn't? Well, sorry mate, musta... slipped my mind.'' Fred said glancing cautiously at George.

''Mmhmm, well... I'll just be in the shop then /Fred/.'' George spat back at him and then turned walking bow legged back into the shop, inhaling sharply with every step.

''How's our ickle Ronniekins doin'?'' Fred said giving his littlest brother a bear hug.

''Gerroff, Fred. Gerroff! I'm fine!'' he replied pushing Fred away.

''Good, good. Nice to see you're doin' okay. Got a gal yet?" said Fred, wincing slightly as Hermione punched his arm.

Ron rubbed furiously at the spot,''No, not yet Fred? You?''

''Fredie!'' a girl said coming over and kissing him, ''How's my little Frediekins?''

''I'm good, sweetheart.'' he replied kissing her again.

''Angelina? Angelina Johnson?'' Ron stuttered, disbelievingly.

''Hiya, Ron, What's up?''

''Nothin' much.'' he replied.

''Hello Hermione, Harry.''

''Hello,'' Hermione said tightening her grasp on Harry's waist.

''Hey Angelina, enjoying your summer?''

''Very much so, Harry. You?''

''Mmm, More or less.'' he ended smiling to Hermione.

''Hermy!'' a girl shouted from behind them.

''Pris! (A/N: Pronounced Priz) Come here!'' she replied taking the girl into her arms.

''It's good to see you Hermy.''

''You too, Pris. Oh, this is Harry, Ron, Fred, and Angelina. Everybody, this is my cousin, Prism.''

''Hello.'' Prism said flashing her bright blue eyes at Ron.

''H-hi. M' Ron.'' Ron said offering her his hand and shaking it fiercely.

''Ron, a good thing not to do is goggle at the girl. And don't kill her hand!'' Fred whispered to Ron who immediately stood up straighter and wiping drool off his mouth.

Prism laughed shortly and pushed a strand of red hair away from her face and flashing her eyes at him again, "Nice to meet you Ron.''

''I'm Fred.'' Fred said shaking her hand lightly.

''And I'm George!'' George called from the door way and walking wincingly over to her shaking her hand.

''Nice to meet you both. You three are the Weasley boys aren't you?''

''You've heard of us?'' Fred asked dignantly.

''Yes. Hermy's told me all about you.''

''Good job Mione'.'' Ron said to Hermione.

''Thanks, Ron.'' 

''I'm Harry.''

''Pleasure to meet you. Of course I've heard about you,'' she said to Harry.

''Oh, no. Here it comes. 'You're the boy who lived.' yada yada yada.'' Harry thought to himself but that's not what he got.

''Hermione's told me about you. And of course Rita two years ago.'' she replied.

''Really? Oh, you read Rita's articles. You know they're not true.''

''I know that. I've always known that. Nobody should trust that woman. I think it's all the sort of off their rocker people who do believe her.''

''Anyone up for ice cream? On me.'' George said taking out a pouch full of the wizarding money.

''So, no offense Prism, but what are you doing here?'' Ron said five minutes later in the ice cream shop.

"You mean Hermy didn't tell you?''

Ron shook his head no as George handed him his Carmel Fudge Split. 

''Hermy how could you not tell them? I'm going to go to school here with you guys at Hogwarts.''

''What? But it's seventh year.'' Harry said through his sunday.

''I know. I've already attended a magical school in the States for six years so I'm coming here to finish.''

''But why come here when you've gone there for six years? Here ya' go Mione'.'' George asked handing Hermione her chocolate ice cream.

''My father is a special agent in the Ministry of Magic," Prism replied lowering her voice, barely above a whisper, "He's been on increased alert ever since Voldemort returned. He's been busy and we've been moving a lot. State to state. First we were posted in New York, then we went to Delaware, and from there South Dakota. Now he's at a new location and I'm staying here with my Aunt.''

''How did you get to school from all those states? I mean I've heard of an Magical School in the Americas. It's posted in Wyoming, isn't is Prism?'' George said to her.

''Yes it is. We have this thing in the Americas called the Floo Powder Network. Haven't you heard of it. I heard that we all use the same system but I may be wrong.''

''Your father works in the ministry of magic?'' Harry asked, ''What department?''

''I'm not allowed to say. It's Top Secret stuff. Not even Mum knows. Sorry.''

''No we understand. Has Hermione told you about our little group?''

Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron looked alarmidly at him.

''No,'' Prism replied, ''What is it?''

''Well, our headmaster is-''

''Professor Dumbeldore, I know.''

''Yeah, well last year, the five of us, and lots of other students got together and formed the DA.''

''What's that? Why?''

''The DA is Dumbeldore's Army. We got together because our so called Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was not very good. Every day we would arrive in class and she'd tell us to put away our wands. She was a member of the Ministry of Magic.''

''Who was she?''

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George as if it pained him to hear it. The four of them nodded, ''Her name was Umbridge.''

''Ah, yes. Delorace Umbridge. I've heard of her. Terrible woman. Dad's boss. Go on.''

''Yes, anyway. She outlawed all clubs and such. Even Quiditch.''

Prism gasped, "No!''

''Yes. You play?''

''Duh! I'm a Beater.''

''All right! Beaters rock! If you get into Gryffindor, maybe they'll let you take one of our spots.'' Fred said high fiving her.

''Why, you guys play?''

"Yeah. I'm a Seeker, and Ron's a Chaser. Fred and George were Beaters but they ditched Umbridge since she expelled them from the team.''

''Back to the story!'' Hermione said touching Harry's shoulder lightly.

''Oh, yeah, right. Anyway. We rose up against her and decided to sneak out. Learn D.A.D.A on our own.''

''Who was your teacher?''

''Harry was. We figured that since we couldn't learn it from /her/ we should learn it from someone else. Someone experienced. We figured if we are to die by Voldemort's hand- Oh Ron, stop acting childish, it's only a name-'' Hermione said to a flinching Ron, ''- we should at least know how to defend ourselves. Would you like to join us?''

"Yeah. Sounds great. The more people we get to stand up against Voldemort, the better.'' Prism said standing up.

''Listen guys, I hate to bring sadness to this affair, but we have to get back to my mum.'' Ron said standing up as well.

''Yeah. Well, Prism, we'll see you at school on September first.'' Harry said.

''No you won't. She's coming with us on our trip, Harry, and she's staying with us starting Saturday.'' Hermione said.

''Well, see you Saturday then.'' Harry said stepping away from the table.

''Yes, Prism. We'll see you Saturday.'' Hermione said hugging Prism.

''Yeah, see you Saturday, Hermy. Bye Ron.'' she replied once again flashing her blue eyes at him.

''Yeah, it was nice meeting you Prism.'' he flustered shaking her hand again.

''Nice meeting you too. Bye.'' she said then walked over to her Father who had arrived in the ice cream shop.

''Wow.'' Ron said to Hermione as they walked out into the sunlit Diagon Alley, ''You should have introduced me to her sooner Hermione.''

''You like her don't you, Ron?'' George asked, running painfully to catch up with them.

''Of course he likes her George, couldn't you tell? I mean it's that obvious. Ron, I think you and Prism would make a great couple. But she's no easy catch. You have to work your way to her.'' Hermione said taking Harry's hand.

''What does that mean?'' 

''It means you can't just meet her, then ask her out for dinner. It'll take time. And with you, loads of help.''

''Who am I going to get to help me, Mione'?''

''Me of course! She is my cousin after all.'' Hermione said looking thoroughly harassed.

''Lucky you.'' Ron muttered.

''Well, chaps, I'd love to go and talk to mum, but Fred will need my help keeping shop. I'll see the lot of you later.'' George said walking back over to number ninety-three Diagon Alley. 

''Bye George. Oh, we walked right past Flourish and Blotts.'' Hermione said steering Harry back around to the shop. They walked through the door, jingling a little bell attached to it, and up to the counter.

''One small pouch of Floo Powder, please.'' Harry said to the shopkeeper.

''That'll be Five Sickles.'' the shopkeeper replied setting a velvet pouch on the counter.

''Thank you.'' Harry said setting down five sickles and picking up the pouch. The three walked to the back of the room and into the fireplace.

''Oh, this is gonna be painful,'' Ron moaned, as the three scrunched into the fireplace. Harry took out a handful of the powder, threw it down and screamed "The Burrow," and they were engulfed in the green flame.


	3. Tug O' War

Chapter Three: Tug O' War

''What does your heart tell you?"

-Aragorn

Authors Note: Yes, I know, I know. An HP/HG. What the h-e- double is she thinking (not my favorite pairring either)? But that's about to change. Just hang with me and it'll change, I swear!

Disclaimer: I'm getting so tired of writing these. Prism- mine. Others- not. Please R&R!

The three emerged in the Weasleys' fireplace floor, and stood up dusting off soot.

''Mum, we really ought to....'' Ron said to Mrs.Weasley, stopping short when he saw Prism standing beside Mrs.Granger, ''H-hi, Prism.''

Prism chuckled and routinely flashed her eyes at him, ''Hello, Ron.''

''What are you doing back here Pris?'' Hermione asked, unlinking from Harry and walking over to her.

''Hermy, tomorrow's Saturday.''

''Yes, dear, I invited her to come stay a day early with us, Ron. She'll be going to Hermione's, along with you and Harry, tomorrow.'' Mrs.Weasley said.

''Oh, that's great, mum. Is she staying in my room?'' 

''Yes, she will stay with you, Hermione, and Harry.''

''Yes! Oh, I mean..... yeah, good. Let's go get you settled in then.'' Ron said patting Prism on the shoulder slightly.

''Alright.'' Prism said blushing just slightly.

''Alright then. This way.'' Ron said taking her gently by the arm and leading her up the three sets of stairs to his room, Harry and Hermione behind him.

''Wow!'' Prism exclaimed walking into the florescent orange room, ''I guess it would be kinda stupid to ask you for your favorite color, huh?''

''Yeah, I guess that would be kind of stupid. Well, let's get your bed set up then.''

''All right. Where?''

''Hm, you can sleep here,'' he said noting to the spot at the end of his room.

''All right then.''

Fifteen minutes later they were summoned to the gardens for dinner.

''Who do you think will be the new DADA teacher this year?'' Hermione said cutting her meat into square sections politely.

''I don't know,'' Rons said pausing to pick his roast up with his fork and tearing a gigantic chunk out of it with his teeth, ''But I fure hope if's no' that bloody bas-''.

''Ronald Weasley! Watch your language.'' Mrs. Weasley yelled from her seat.

''Forry mum,'' he swallowed his food, ''Won't happen again.'' he said smiling.

''True right it won't! Or I'll.... what was it that muggles do with kids who have a dirty mouth, Hermione?''

''Wash their mouths out with soap.'' Hermione replied stifling her laughter.

''I'll do what she said.''

''Thanks Hermione, giving her ideas.'' Ron mumbled.

''You're perfectly welcome now what were you saying?''

''I just hope that Snape doesn't get it.''

''Me to! Oh wouldn't that be dreadful.'' Hermione said.

''Who's Snape?'' Prism asked next to Ron.

''You don't want to know.'' Harry said, ''You just.... nah, you don't want to know.''

''Yeah. We'll save your brain until the first day of term.''

''Heads up!'' Fred yelled as he sent a chair he and George were dueling with crashing into Ron's food.

''Fred! Why did you do that?!''

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Accio chair! There, better?!'' he said pointing his wand at the broken shards of the chair.

''You best fix that Fred.'' Mrs.Weasley said.

''I will mum, I will. Oi, George! Get another chair!''

''Oh no you don't! No more furniture wrecking! You two are through for tonight!'' Mrs.Weasley said standing up and grabbing Fred by the ear.

''Ow, mum! Gerroff! George, George, mate run for it!''

Mrs.Weasley toed Fred into the kitchen and set him upon the task of dish washing... the mortal way... and quickly chased down George. ''I could have sworn I told you two not to do that! We can not afford to have our furniture broken into pieces every week!'' she said dragging George into the kitchen.

''Mum. Ouch! We do not break furniture /that/ often.... just every other month or so.'' George said moving his head quickly out of his mothers grasp.

"Yeah, and it's not like we don't fix them."

''Not every month! More like every week! Well, now it's one week to many! Dishwashing, the both of you, and no magic!'' she said slamming the door behind her.

''Mum! You can't do that to us!'' George said.

''No use mate. Better get started or we'll be up all bloody night doing dishes.... the muggle way.''

-In the garden-

Ron chuckled dishing potato salad onto his spoon, ''That serves them right.''

''I don't know. Dishes can be pretty angering.''

''Yeah, well maybe I'll just let these potatoes 'accidentally' air out onto this plate.'' he replied patting his stomach, ''Hermione, how are we getting to France? Floo Powder?''

''Are you absolutely /mad/? Of course not!''

''Well then how?''

''We'll fly there.''

''Oh /this/ should be interesting.'' Prism mumbled quietly.

''Hey!'' Ron said punching Prism gently in the arm, ''You think I can't handle it?!''

''No you can handle it. I'm not saying you can't.''

''Well... good, because I can.'' then he very gently slipped his arm around Prism's waist.

Prism hesitated for a moment then stood up hastily, ''Perhaps I'll go help Fred and George with the dishes.''

Hermione watched her cousin leave and enter The Burrow then looked over to Ron, ''You imbecile! What do you think you're doing?!'' 

''I was just..... making a move I suppose, if you wanted to call it that.

'''Making a move'?! What did I tell you?! These things take time, you will not win her over night! You are getting to her, yes, but she does not go that easily into a relationship. It takes time for her to get to know people. Trust me, I am her /cousin/!''

''You're right.'' Ron mumbled.

''Well of course I'm right! I know these things!''

Ron fumed momentarily, ''You just know everything don't you?'' then he stood up and stormed into the house.

Ron packed his trunk, later that night with Harry.

''Why did you get mad at Hermione earlier tonight?''

''What, are you sticking up for your 'beloved' now?''

''Ron, she is not my beloved and you know that!''

''What do you mean? There is another?''

Harry looked down at the sweater he was folding and slowly nodded.

''It's Cho isn't it? Are you two still seeing each other?''

Harry looked up to Ron, ''No. But you know as much as I that she likes me, and that I like her. But now my heart is pulling at it's seams. One half is going Cho's' way, and the other....''

''I know that feeling.''

''How?'' Harry asked, readjusting his glasses.

Ron very slowly set his dress robes into their protective plastic sheeting and put it in his trunk. ''I like Hermione too.''

''For how long?!'' Harry said.

Ron hesitated.

''For how long?'' Harry said shaking Ron slightly by the shoulders.

''Since.... the day that I met her.'' Ron said.

''I have to end this. It is clear to me now. Hermione and I are not meant for each other.''

''Harry, you can't do that! It would break her heart! I can't stand to see that happen again!''

''I have to Ron. We do not belong to each other. It doesn't feel right. I am going to end this, now.'' then he walked briskly out of the room and down the hall to Ginny's room where Hermione was packing.

''Ginny, if you would excuse us for a moment.'' Harry said knocking on the door.

''Yes, certainly.'' Ginny said walking out and past Harry down to Ron's room.

''Harry! It is pleasant to see you here.'' Hermione said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why does she have to do this at a time like this?!'' ''Hermione,''

''Yes. Harry, what's wrong?!'' she asked alarmed.

''It's nothing.'' he lied, ''Can I talk to you for a moment?''

''I suppose I can spare one. What do you need?'' she said leading Harry to sit down on her bed.

''You know I love you right?''

''Right.''

''And I wouldn't want to hurt you.''

''Yes....''

''I don't really think.... we are meant for each other, Hermione.'' he said not looking up at her.

She felt tears stinging her eyes. ''Of course,'' she said, voice trembling trying to hold her tears, ''Of course we're not.'' she blushed as one escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

''I think you've known all along that we're not really meant for each other. I love you more than anything just.... not like that.''

''I know. The same goes for me.''

''Oh, Mione' please don't cry.''

''I'm not. I'm not.'' she said quickly rubbing the tear away.

''I am sorry Mione', truthfully sorry.''

''I understand. It's better this way,'' she ended, kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

Harry sighed and went back to Ron's room.


	4. Of Flowers and Garden Gnomes

Chapter Four: Flowers and Garden Gnomes

Authors Note/Disclaimer: Yay. The major changing. :D Prism- mine. Others- not. Please R/R!

Ron stood up hearing a door close next to him then watched a crying Hermione walk then run past his door. Harry walked into Ron's neon orange room.

''What did you do to her?'' Ron asked as Harry began to, once again, pack his trunk.

He sighed heavily, closing the trunks lid, ''I broke up with her.''

''What?! Are you mad?!'' Ron said approaching Harry and pinning his shoulders against the wall.

''Ron.'' Harry gasped.

''Why did you do that?!?''

''Ron-''

''Why did you break her like that?!'' 

''Ron-''

''Why?! Are you a complete a-?!''

''RON!" Harry screamed, face tinting to a light shade of purple.

''What?!'' Ron yelled back, his face and hair a matching set.

''Air!'' Harry gasped.

''Oh, sorry mate.'' Ron said, releasing Harry and smacking him on the back.

Harry sputtered, ''I did it because we're not meant for each other.''

''How could you deny her like that? She's perfect!''

''Then why don't you go and get her?'' Harry said, halfway through clenched teeth. Ron was showing one of his stupidest moments then. He was standing there, mouth dropped as if it finally reached him. /He/ could have her. But, no. What did she think of him? No, he'd seen friendship relationships before. They went swirly, swirly, swirly, down the big drain that was heartbreak. But if the person was a friend wouldn't that make a relationship stronger? 

''I have an idea!" Ron exclaimed.

''Oh and what's that?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

''I could go and get her!"

''Brilliant. Bloody brilliant.''

''Ronald!'' a yell came up the staircase.

''Yes, mum?!''

''Gnomes are taking over my flower bushes again. Could you go and dig them out for me quickly? Preferably before they tear my precious plants to shreds!''

Harry was shoving Ron out of the doorway. Ron stopped and looked at him. Harry winked and nodded. Ron shook his head and tried to get back into his room. Harry quickly shut and locked the door.

Ron groaned, ''Just like him to do this to me.'' ''Yes, mum.'' then he plodded down the stairs.

Hermione looked up, startled through tears and was surprised to see the bushes quaking. Suddenly a pudgy little creature came running out and Ron plopped down at its feet. The creature (which Hermione quickly identified as a garden gnome) laughed and ran off again into the nearest bush.

''Stupid little buggers.'' Ron said standing up. He looked over at Hermione and saw a tear trace down her cheek, ''Mione, what's wrong?''

She shook her head quickly, muttering ''Nothing.''

''Mione,'' Ron said sitting beside her on the garden bench, ''What's wrong? I know when something's wrong with you.''

She shook her head and her lip began to quiver. Silently tears streamed down her face and she choked out her sob story to Ron.

He was quite surprised and excited when the sob story ended with a complimentary Hermione face squished into his shoulder and him hugging her, patting her back sympathetically.

''Okay,'' Hermione said sitting up and sniffing, ''It's like all those soap operas, you know?'' (Ron really didn't know but right now he also really didn't care.) '' 'Oh I love you so much!' /smoochy, smoochy, smoochy/. Then three friggin' days later it's 'I can't believe this! It's over!' /smack/'' Hermione ended with the violent hand gesture.

Ron's eyes grew wide as Hermione's hand fell back down to her lap and her eyes looked pleadingly (as in ''say something- please!'') into his.

''Hug, please?'' she ended weakly.

Ron quickly, but gently, hugged her.

She sighed then caught her breath, ''Is that him? He smells delicious! Why didn't anyone tell me this before!''. Then she buried her nose into his collar.

''Mione', wh- what are you doing?'' Ron said looking down at the straight haired girl conveniently draped around his neck.

''You smell good.'' she said sitting back up.

''Thanks. It's my own scent.'' ''Mental note to self, steal rest of Percy's callogne'', ''Listen Mione' I know I haven't been much of a friend-''.

''Nonsense, you've been a great friend!'' she replied, suddenly finding her hand holding his.

''But I wish I could be more.'' Ron said.

''What?''

''Well, I just wish I could be as good to you as H-''

''Don't you say that name! It's over!'' Hermione said gently pushing a finger to his lips, ''I already know you don't like to see me cry.''

Ron blushed slightly.

''Are you telling me that-?''

He nodded.

''That you like-?''

More nodding.

She took his hand and set it against her cheek, ''I don't think we've truly been friends. I think we've always been 'more than friends.'''

''Really?''

''Really, really.'' she took her hands and gently ran them around his face, stopping them lightly over his eyes, causing them to close.

''Mione', I-''

''Shhh,'' she said, breathing on his lips.

''Hey, are you telling me that.... you like me too?'' Ron said sitting up. (A/N: I think we /all/ know what happened *wink, wink*).

''Maybe.'' she said smiling.

''For how long.''

She thought momentarily, ''Longer than H-.''

''Really now? I've liked you ever since....''

''Since- when?''

''When I was eleven, on September the first.''

''But that would be..... the day we met?"

He nodded.

Hermione blushed and hugged him, ''I think I might have been able to guess.''

''Was it that obvious?''

Hermione nodded slightly, ''All the fights we've had, sometimes it's good for couples to fight."

"What do you mean couple?"

"Well, you like me, and... I like you so...... oh, and the jealousy between you and Krum.'' she ended laughing.

''What ever happened to Krum anyway?'' Ron asked, still enjoying being hugged longly by Hermione.

''Well, long distant relationships just don't work out. And he had another girlfriend.''

''He cheated on you?!'' Ron said angrily sitting up.

''Well.... yes, I suppose he did.''

''Well if you're still talking to him, you tell him from me that if he comes here again, I'll beat him to a pulp!''

''Ron!''

''Joking, joking! I think I know the perfect thing for stress removal.''

''What's that?"

He quickly reached behind a bush and held up a struggling gnome by one foot, ''Garden gnome throwing.''

She laughed.

''What?! Here try it!'' Ron said handing her the gnome.

''All right!'' she said holding it carefully, ''Now what?''

Ron stepped behind her and placed his hands on her arms, firming her grip, ''Now you hold on to it firmly.''

''I don't want to hurt it Ron!''

He laughed, ''Hermione, it's a garden gnome, they're- stupid okay?!''

''Okay,'' she responded laughing, ''Okay, now what?''

''Now you just swing em'!''

''Swing em'?!''

''Yeah! Here- uh, ah, here we go!'' he said quickly grasp the legs of a gnome running past, ''Now you just-'' he started swinging it in circles, ''Make it really dizzy,'' he let go, ''and let er' rip!''

The gnome went screaming into the next yard.

''Ron! The poor thing! How could you do that?!''

''Mione', quit stressing over this, that's why you're holding an ugly brown garden gnome!''

''I can't-''.

''Mione'-''.

''Ron, I-''

''Hereby, just go in circles-'' he said guiding her in fast circles.

''Ron-''

''Then you let go!'' he said pushing its feet out of her hands.

''Ron!'' she replied watching the gnome soar.

''What? You feel better now, don't you?''

''Yeah, I do. Thanks Ron.'' she said hugging him.

''You're welcome.''

''Hermione, your mum's here.''

The two of them walked into the kitchen to see Harry, standing by his levitated trunk (compliments of Mrs.Weasley), Ron and Hermione's trunks floating next to him. They took their places and watched as Mrs.Granger walked into the kitchen.

''Ready Hermione?'' she asked, car keys in her hands.

''Yes, mum.''

The three walked out (trunks tagging along) and got into the car (trunks settling in the back). Harry looked timidly at Hermione.

''Hermione, I-I'm really sorry.''

''I know you are.''

''I mean it.''

''I know you do! It's fine between us. It's and iced mocha latte okay, it's cool!''

''Mione-''

''Harry,'' Hermione said in a threatening tone. She grabbed Ron's hand.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of this, ''Go Ron. I see we're over me.''

''Harry-'' Hermione said.

''No, answer. You're-''

''Harry-''

''Over-''

''Harry-''

''Me.''

''HARRY!''

''MIONE!'' Ron screamed, yanking his hand out of Hermione's now deadly grasp and flexing it.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Here,'' she said kissing his hand, ''You!'' she said spinning around towards Harry, ''I don't want to talk about this! We're supposed to be friends, no more talk about this! I said everything was fine, and it /is/! Okay?!''

''Yes.'' Harry said with holding his laughter at her reddening face.

''Oh, so now it's funny? Well, I for one do not think this is very funny, /Mr. Potter/!''

''I /don't/ think it's funny. Hermy, I'm sorry.'' he said gently placing his arms around her in a hug, ''I'm so sorry.''

''Oh Harry. It's all right. No more talk about it though, please. We're supposed to be friends.''

''All right. No more talk, I promise.''

Prism quickly jumped in the car and Mrs.Weasley floated her trunk into the back.

''Ronald,'' said Mrs.Weasley said coming to his side of the car, ''BE GOOD! Hermione, dear, if he gets out of line, owl me, okay?''

''All right, will do.''

''Thank you, dear. You guys have a marvelous time now.''

Authors Note: Did I just write that?! Oh my Gandalf! /slams head on computer desk/. Go ahead and flame me. No… wait. /Ties blindfold around eyes/ Okay. Now you can flame me.


End file.
